Add Some Sugar to My Tea, Won't You Darlin?
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: During New Moon, Bella finds herself face to face with Laurent, but it's not the wolves that save Bella's life.
1. Add Some Sugar To My Tea

**AN: A quick note here. I think I might do what I've done with my Wolf Pack Series and make a vampire one. Speaking of my Wolf Pack Series, I think I will hang up the hat once I hit the 100 chapter mark. **

**Summary: During New Moon, Bella finds herself face to face with Laurent, but it's not the wolves that save Bella's life.**

Bella took a step backwards as Laurent smiled down at her. "Laurent." Bella gulped. "I'm surprised to see you out here all alone." He answered, his red eyes making chills run down her spine. He walked forward, Bella freezing in place. "And I thought you were trying the vegetarian diet, but yet here we are." Bella stated, closing her eyes immediately, never once thinking she'd be so bold.

Laurent gave a growl, making Bella snap her eyes open. He zipped forward, standing closer. He let his icy cold finger slide down her cheek. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you, but I can't help myself. You are so mouth-watering." He whispered, making Bella shudder. "Please...don't." Bella begged, closing her eyes.

Bella's hair on the back of her neck stood up, a feeling of electricity flowing through her veins. A slight landing of feet, and Bella suddenly found herself behind a man she didn't recognize. She was pulled flush against his back held his arm. He squeezed her hip gently, a sign for her to stay put.

"I'll be the only one doing the killing 'round here." He drawled. Bella noticed that he had dark brown hair, almost as short as Edward's. It was slightly curly from what she could see. She knew that he was definitely taller than Edward. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and cowboy boots. Her eyes raked over his body noting how muscular he was. She was also curious as to why a vampire she never met would be protecting her. Did he know the Cullens? Or was he there to kill her first?

"Captain Peter Whitlock...I thought you were..." Bella couldn't help out peak around _Peter's _arm, noticing the look of fright on Laurent's face. His red eyes were wide with fear. "Dead?" Peter asked. Laurent gulped nodding. Peter stepped forward and let out a laugh that sounded almost human. It was gruff, different from the musical bells she was used to. A chill ran down her spine as she realized how dark his laugh was.

"Now who in the hell told you that nonsense?" He chuckled. Bella sucked in a breath as he suddenly crouched in front of her, in a way where she would be hidden from a front attack. "But. The Major..." Laurent trailed off, backing up slowly. Peter interrupted him with a growl. "That was _years _ago. You're fucking with mine. This human is _off fucking limits_." Peter didn't say anything else as he lunged forward tackling Laurent quickly.

He put Laurent in a head lock, pulling his dreads, forcing his head back. "_Call _her." Peter growled. Bella just watched with interest as a random vampire defended her life. For now. Laurent shakily took the phone out of his pocket. He pressed 1 and put the phone on speaker. "_This better be good." _Victoria answered, making Bella's heart quicken. It was as if her tormentor was right in her ear. "T-The C-captain would l-like a word with you.." Laurent stuttered. _"What the hell? The Captain is dead! Have you found the little human or not?!" _Bella couldn't help but walk forward. Peter paid no attention to her, which made Bella a tad more confident for the moment, taking that as a sign that Laurent couldn't pull away and kill her himself. In fact, he seemed scared shitless.

"You sure about that sweetheart?" Peter asked into the phone, his voice deepening. Bella watched this vampire's face become almost devilish. Victoria was silent, not saying anything. _"Peter? I-I..what's going on..?" _She asked fearfully. Peter finally looked towards Bella, his eyes catching hers. Bella always thought vampires were beautiful as if they were sculptures but Peter was downright amazing. He wasn't model perfect but he'd pass for the sexiest human if he were. She got a good look at his face, his jaw line. His blood red eyes.

She took him in for the short moment and he gave her a wink, and then gestures towards the phone. He knew she wanted to say something. "I hope he kills you too." Bella stated simply. That's all she felt like she needed to say. Victoria growled. _"I don't understand. That is my human! She killed James!" _Victoria snapped. Peter just hummed and snapped Laurent's neck, pulling his head off.

Bella jumped a bit, staring wide eyes at his head. He picked the phone up and made his way towards Bella. Bella was frozen in place once again, as he stood next to her. "You know Victoria that a _human _can not kill one of us. James got himself into that mess with my retarded as fuck of a brother and his fucked up famiky. _They _killed James sweetheart. They are the ones you should be hunting, but you've seemed to have taken quite an interest in _my _human here. Haven't you?" He asked into the phone.

Victoria was silent, only her unneeded breathing was heard. "Tell the Cullens that once I'm done with you, I'm _coming _for them next." Peter ended the call and snapped the phone in half, taking out a lighter, setting Laurent's body on fire. Bella watched the flames rise high, her eyes briefly going to the head Peter kept.

Her eyes blinked up at this so called Captain Peter Whitlock. "You know Jasper?" She asked curiously, a distant memory at the last name. Peter glanced down at her, his red eyes piercing. He narrowed his eyes, and Bella took a hesitant step back, to which his eyes caught. He gripped her jacket, pulling her towards him. "Let's get one thing straight darlin'. You don't have to run or be scared of me." He drawled. Bella furrowed her brow, and nodded slowly, wondering why this livewire of a current was running through her.

His voice was a soothing rumble that would put Bella to sleep if possible. She swallowed slowly and glanced up at him, her eyes finding his red ones, which were looking down at her with emotions she couldn't decipher. "Two. Jasper is my sire. Like Carlisle is to the family. So yes. I know Jasper." He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the admission, making Bella cock her head to the side like a confused puppy. Peter could see the question on her tongue. He raised a finger to her lips, feeling the slight shock through his own fingertips. "I'll answer any questions you have, but first, I'd like to get you home. I really don't want to wrestle with dogs today." He responded with disdain.

"Dogs?" Bella asked, her mind wondering just what he could possibly be talking about. Peter just nodded and hummed. "Another story for another time. Lead me however you got here." He waved his hand forward, and Bella hesitantly turned around, leading him down the path she made over the last few months. They walked in silence, and Bella strangely felt safe around Peter, but had tons of questions. The first one was why he just saved her life.

At the pace she was walking, it took about 20 minutes to make it back to her truck. He first put the head in the bed of the truck and then waited for her to get in the driver's seat, and slid into the cab. He could feel Bella's eyes on him. "I'm not a speed demon darlin'. Do your thing. Like I said, I'll answer all your little questions." He patted the dashboard. "Please don't eat me." She whispered, forgetting for a moment that Peter has impeccable hearing. Peter just chuckled, deciding not to comment.

Peter watched the scenery pass by, none of it bothering him any. He was in the right place at the right time, and that's all that mattered. Bella pulled into her driveway, noticing Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. She put the car in park, and sighed. Peter glanced at her curiously. "What am I going to say when I bring a stranger home? Hey dad, this is Peter, a vampire who saved me from a vampire out to kill me, and the Cullen's were also vampires." She looked to Peter for an answer. "Yes." Peter responded.

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "What?" She asked. Peter got out of the truck, and waited by the hood. Bella cut the engine and got out as quickly as possible. "You can't be serious. Charlie can't know." She stated, grabbing his arm. She pulled her hand back at the slight tingle that ran though her arm. "Would it be easier for you if he did?" Peter asked her, turning to stare at the house. Bella nodded, hating to lie to her father about her life. "But he could be in danger." She protested.

"Here's another thing you should know. If you want it to happen, I'll make it happen. I'll protect him too if I have to." He turned towards her, looking her in the eyes, conveying the truth. "But why?" She asked. Peter lifted a shoulder. "You want it." He stated simply. Bella huffed at him.

"Well come on then." She mumbled, glancing back at him for a second. Peter watched his little thing walk ahead. He glanced at her from head to toe, frowning at her lack of nourishment but otherwise alright with how she was doing, but once he turned her, this would be nothing but a distant memory.

He walked behind her, watching her closely. She opened the front door beckoning him inside. "Dad?" She called. Peter closed the door behind him, listening to her father as he fumbled in his chair. "That you Bells?" He asked, making his way closer. Charlie appeared around the corner, glancing first at his daughter and then his brown eyes flickered to the man that stood behind her.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing guests." He stated. He looked at Peter curiously before walking forward and holding out his hand. Peter shook it, staring Charlie in the eyes. "Peter Whitlock sir." He introduced. Charlie seemed unnerved by his eyes color, just nodding. But his brow did furrow once realizing Peter's skin was ice cold.

"What can I do for you Peter?" Charlie asked beckoning Peter forward. Bella followed along nervously. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, something that made Peter a tad anxious.

Peter looked looked to Bella as he sat on the couch. "Charlie..can I call you that?" At Charlie's nod, Peter continued. "Do you believe in vampires?" He asked, leaning forward. Charlie just stared at Peter and then Bella who was standing near the edge of the couch biting her fingernails.

"Like Dracula?" He chuckled. Peter hummed and glanced at Bella. "Something like that. What if I told you that you were in a room with one?" Peter asked. Charlie scoffed, his brown eyes narrowing.

"I'd call bullshit. Who are you exactly?" Charlie asked, looking to Bella for some information. "Really? Are you sure?" Peter asked, capturing Charlie's attention once more. Peter leaned forward, his red eyes darkening to a burgundy color. In a blink, Peter was gone, making Charlie stand with surprise. For a second Bella was terrified for her father. What if Peter planned to kill them both?

Her heart quickened as she stared at Charlie, who was looking around frantically. "Where'd he go? What kind of trick is this?" Bella jumped slightly at Peter's lips barely touching the shell of her ear. "I already told you, you don't have to be scared of me." He purred.

He made eye contact with Charlie as he nuzzled Bella's neck with his nose. In a second, he and Bella were on the couch sitting down. Charlie sat down with a plop staring at Peter slack jawed.

"Bella...?" He questioned. She nodded softly. "It's all true. He's a vampire. His eyes are red because he hunts humans. He drinks their blood. They don't sleep, eat, have a need to breathe. They sparkle in the sun..incredibly fast, some are gifted. Edward. He was a mind reader. His eyes were always golden because he hunts animals." Charlie cut her off. "_Edward?!_ H-he..you knew? Wait you _dated _a vampire?" Charlie asked shocked. Bella nodded, looking down.

Peter took over from there, exposing Charlie to the knowledge of the vampire world. He knew enough of Victoria to understand what happened to Bella last year. "So I killed one of them, and I will be hunting the other, and then The Cullen's. And I plan on taking Bella to do so. I didn't save her for nothing." Peter stated.

"You see, there is this thing called mating. Once a vampire meets his mate, the _attraction _if you will, is unmistakable. I'm a very...territorial vampire, if there is something that I want, I get it. There really is nothing I care about in this world except my mate, and that just so happens to be your daughter. On that note, a vampire cannot live without their other half. I wouldn't forcibly change her, but if she wants it.." Peter trailed off. Charlie just looked at him and sighed.

"So..she's mated to you? What does that mean for her? Will I ever see her again, that is _if _she wants it." Peter cocked his head to the side, staring at the human in question. "Whatever you want, I'll make it happen." He reassured. Bella looked at him and then Charlie. "I can visit you. Or you visit me. Dad over the course of my time in Froks, destiny, fate, it cannot be swayed. I need closure. If Peter just so happens to be it, I _want _it." She stared. Charlie just swallowed glancing at Bella and Peter.

**TS**

***2 months later***

Bella and Charlie both made a decision that day, and by the end of the week, they were dead to the world. 2 months later found them in Texas with their sire. Charlie was somewhat remarkable, his newborn phase quite non-existent. Bella on the other had was a typical newborn, still was in fact, as she tucked herself into Peter's side. Venom was dripping down her chin as she growled, Peter's arms draped around her.

"Easy darlin'." He soothed, licking the mark on her neck, his eyes flicking to the bronze haired boy. "Hmm, Cullens, so glad you could join us. I see you got my little present." He laughed, looking to the head that Carlisle was carrying.

"What's this about?" Carlisle asked, although knowing what it was. "One of your little children have been naughty. I'm not very happy." He drawled. Everyone looked to Edward, who as staring straight at Bella.

Peter growled low in his throw, shooting Edward a look. "So what's it going to be?" Peter asked, seeing that his brother and his demented little demon were nowhere to be found.

Edward swallowed.

**AN: There will be a part 2. :)**


	2. Full Deck

**AN: Like I said, part 2. All questions will web answered here. **

**Add Some Sugar to My Tea Won't You Darlin': Full Deck**

**2 Months prior (Charlie is exposed to the vampire world)**

Peter sat in Bella's truck, giving Charlie some space. "Is it true?" Bella asked him. Peter turned to look at her. "Is what true sugar?" He asked looking her over. "That I'm your..mate?" She whispered quietly.

Peter looked at her, almost insulted. "I don't lie little darlin'. You are mine. I don't stick my ass into situations often and when I do, it's for a pretty good damn cause." Peter leaned close to her, his nose almost touching hers.

"And you are a damn good cause Bella." His eyes flashed a bright red, his eyes flicking down to her lips. Bella swallowed slowly. "Wait." She stated, her lips just barely grazing his. "Hmmm?" He hummed, his ice cold hand, feeling like fire to her as he slipped a finger to her neck, caressing her pulse point.

"What does this entail? I also know nothing about you, or how you know Jasper for that matter. Or how you know Victoria and Laurent." She stated, making a valid point. Peter just smiled, knowing that his little human at the moment doesn't miss a beat.

"Mating is for life. I've found you, meaning that I will never let you go. Now I wouldn't force you to be with me, that's on your own accord. But with me, they'll never be anyone for me and vise versa. Being rejected isn't the best feeling but even if you didn't want to be with me, I'll never let another male touch you. I'll kill him where he stands. Further more, I'll always protect you. As long as you are with me, nothing and _no one _is going to do anything to hurt you. I'll tear a fucker to pieces over you. I'm not a nice person Bella, never was. I'm a killing machine. That is what I was made to do. You can't see them, but I have scars littering ever inch of my body, from vampires I've murdered. I don't play nice, and I never will. I care about nothing, and no one. Except you. You are the only thing that matters to me, and I will die protecting you. You're human, so you don't feel what I feel to this magnitude. But I know you feel the tingling. It's only natural." He explained.

Bella nodded slowly. Her eyes glazed over, her mind running through everything he just told her. She didn't know if she felt anything for Peter just in a span of knowing him for hours, but she couldn't deny the feeling that he emitted. She felt safe in a small space, and knew that he meant everything he said.

He'd kill for her. One thing she admired was his bluntness. His willingness to tell her the truth and not sugarcoat things. He laid all of his information and intentions bare for her to see and make her own decisions on the matter. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to pull him close and kiss him as if it was her last day on earth.

She looked at him and that was his cue to continue. "Jasper on the other hand is something very different. He used to be like me. A killer. A warrior. A force to be reckoned with. But now? Nothing but a _pussy_. That little she-devil has him by the fucking balls. You see, Jasper knows the law like every other vampire on this planet. He knew of your existence and let that gay ass fucker get his fun with you. _Left _you alive to deal with their fucked up mistake. I have a gift. I know shit. Kind of like intuition, times 1000. Anything that can affect me in any way, I know of. It's like a radar, and when you first met The Cullens...oh was my radar going off. It told me that sometime in the near future, what I needed was in Jasper's grasp. My gift isn't very specific and even I didn't know what I needed at the time.

I wanted to here, to find out what it was that I so desperately needed, but if I made a move too early, it'll be lost to me forever. So I waited, and waited. Until one day Jasper called, sporting some shit about how he almost ate Edward's human and what not. How they left her alone with a petty fucking vampire after her, even though Edward and his fucked up twin said she wasn't a problem. _That's _when my shit went haywire. Like I said, my gift can be a pain and this time, it was a pain. I got two words: Mate, and kill.

While I still didn't understand what was going on exactly, I knew that my mate was going to be killed, and even though I didn't know you personally, I wasn't about to let the only thing I have in existence be taken from me. As soon as I figured I was entering the northern states, I _knew _you were my mate. And for that reason, I became even more pissed at my sire.

You were the human he left behind and if anything happened to you, I would light this world into flames before joining you myself. I had this conversation with Jasper when I was making my way up here. I hand an inkling he knew that the battle was far from over. He lied. He knew. He knew that Victoria would be back. Now onto her. We met that nasty trio decades ago. Jasper let them live for some fucked reason. I knew they'd come back to bite us in the ass and they did. Victoria knows exactly where the Cullen's are. How could she not? But will she go to them? No. She wants you, and she won't stop until I kill her. Then the Cullen's. Is there anything you'd like to know in regards to them?" He asked.

Bella's brown eyes met his. "Did they all think Victoria was going to just leave?" She asked. Peter shook his head. "No. They all knew that it wasn't over. Only Edward, my brother and that piece of shit ass wife of his knew that this would be a problem. Carlisle too to some extent knew that it would lead in your death and they let it. Emmett and Rose wanted nothing more than to get back to you. Knowing the danger of leaving you. I can't really blame Esme as she was following her mate's orders." Peter stated.

Bella hummed. "Peter?" She asked, looking at him. She was still quite terrified of the prospect of having a soulmate. Her first run in obviously not promising. "If I accept you, you'll never leave me? I'll be happy?" She asked. As he was already close to her, Peter pulled Bella into his lap, tucking her brown hair behind her ears. "It's what's I live and breathe for. I'd be a pile of ash before I left your side darlin'."

He just stared down at her, his red eyes swimming the the promise. She ran her hands hesitantly over his arms, feeling the small raised bumps. She curiously explored Peter, looking him over, if she chose to be with him for the rest of eternity.

She gently touched his face, and he let her, just taking in her every detail. After her top half exploration was done, Bella could only drop her head to his shoulder, breathing him in. She shivered slightly, as her lip wobbled.

For once, she felt as if she could let it all out. Peter could smell her tears just as good as he could already feel her emotional level. He just held her, smelling the rain seconds before it hit, watching the little white house. He swore that on every tear that she shed, he would crush The Cullen's bones into dust.

His eyes slid to the trees, his eyes finding his target. He pushed Bella from his lap. Without looking at her, Peter squeezed her thigh. "Whatever you do, don't leave this truck until I come to get you. Understand?" He asked. Bella watched him with concern. "Peter.." She started. She gasped as he whipped his head towards her, his eyes black as night. "Okay." She whispered. Peter just nodded at her before getting out of the truck and slamming the truck door so hard it shook.

She watched until Peter disappeared from sight. The rain falling down hard, making everything hard to see. She bit her fingernails, jumping at the booming thunder. She curled up in the seat, watching the way he went, until her eyes started to droop.

Time went by, Bella calling the house to tell Charlie to stay inside. He didn't question her, but he did listen. Bella jumped again, screaming at the harsh knock on her window. She turned to see a visibly shaking Jacob, looking like a feral dog. Something clicked into place for her as she recalled the legends.

The driver side door was pulled open, a hot hand grasping hers, pulling her out of the truck. The icy water hit Bella quickly making her shiver. Jacob was staring down at her with anger and concern. His eyes narrowed at the quickly fading scent of vampire in her truck.

"We need to get you somewhere. There's two vampires out there. One wants to kill you." He snapped, and started pulling Bella along. Bella planted her feet and shook her head. "No. I'm fine! Peter is out there!" She yelled over the rain. Jacob's eyes seemed to narrow as he looked at her, moving closer. "You're getting involved with another one?! Have you learned nothing?! He will kill you." Bella shook her head, trying to pull free from his grasp.

Jacob stated pulling her towards his car, and Bella used her other hand, hitting his arm as hard as she could, grunting at the pain it put her in. "Let go!" She screamed. Her heart was telling her already that Peter Whitlock was where she was meant to be. Bella didn't know it, but her slight fear of Jacob stemmed from the hatred from Peter. Automatically a vampire's enemy, and the human mate of a vampire would not understand the fear as she is only meant to fear the enemy.

All of a sudden, everything stopped. The rain, thunder, everything. Bella even stopped screaming, as a loud roar reached her ears. Bella suddenly found herself pushed to the ground hard, the water splashing around her. She stared wide eyed at the huge wolf that stood snarling at her. She let out a whimper of her own, backing up using her hands.

Jacob was terrifying, her little body shivering in fear. The little acceptance of Peter in Bella's heart made her crave his presence when presented with the unknown. Peter's name left her lips in a whisper as Jacob stalked towards her.

He bared his teeth at her, his massive head turning towards the car. His indication that he would scare her to death if he had to. Bella shook her head, and Jacob bared his teeth, making Bella squeak in fear. Bella could feel it beneath her fingertips as the ground started to shake, and her body filled up with a charge she found soothing.

Just like their first meeting a few hours prior, Peter dropped in front of her, crouching down. "Do you want to die too? I don't have time to deal with you. But I will if I must. Back the fuck up or I'm going to rip your fucking heart out." He growled.

Jacob growled challenging him. Peter smirked. "So fucking be it." In a second, Peter thrust his hand through fur and flesh, ripping Jacob's heart out as promised. He smiled evilly, squeezing it.

Bella saw out of the corner of her eye, Sam Uley and two other boys she didn't know, making their way towards them with their hands up. It was as if they already knew Jacob was going to die. Peter let them pass, throwing the heart as Jacob's paws.

Peter completely ignored Sam as he turned towards Bella, pulling her to him gently. He looked her over, seeing her hand already bruising. He nuzzled her hair, saying nothing. That's when Bella realized that he had Victoria's head in his hand.

She gulped, and pulled herself closer to him. "Peter." She sighed. His hand gently lifted her chin, his eyes glancing her over for any other damage. Bella watched as Sam took her childhood friend's body away, not actually hurting over his loss. He was a monster in her dangerous world.

It was slowly drizzling, and Peter closed her truck door, taking her inside. Charlie glanced up at them, beer bottles around him. He stared wide eyed at the head that Peter had in his hand. "W-who is that?" He asked. Things were different for Charlie now, his mind no loner being able to put rational in a mental folder.

Peter held it up with a chuckle. "Just a bitchy ass vampire that wanted Bella dead." He stated simply. Bella hugged her father who just kissed her wet hair. "Are you alright? I heard screams." He held Bella at arms length checking her over. "I'm fine. I'm going to go shower so I don't get sick." She glided past them both, making her way upstairs.

Peter watched the stairs for the moment, before looking at Charlie. He sat the head at his feet, and made his way towards Charlie. "So, what do you want?" He asked him. Charlie's brow furrowed.

He looked to the stairs in thought. "I don't want her to leave me. I just got her back." He stated, sitting down with a sigh. "I will be honest. If vampirism isn't what she wants, I won't change her, but most likely she will, and I don't plan to live without her. You can turn if you would like. I'd sire you. Now it isn't a cakewalk and newborns..freshly turned vampires, are a force to be reckoned with. You have uncontrollable bloodlust, your strength will exceed anything you've ever known, and your mood swings? You'll have an attention span of a fish, and you'll switch from emotions faster than a pregnant woman. You'll be angry most of the time, and follow your instincts. This will last for about two years, your first few months being hell." Peter explained.

Charlie listened to what he said, thinking about his life now. "What about my life here? What happens to it? They're going to notice if I disappear along with my daughter." Peter slowly walked to the window and looked outside. "They won't notice if you're dead. I'd have to kill you off to the world as well as Bella." Charlie just nodded. "So? What will it be Charlie? Ready to join the dead?" Peter asked.

Charlie once again looked at the stairs. He looked to Peter with determination. "Yes." He stated. Peter smirked. "Perfect. I'll make some arrangements."

**TS **

***End of the week***

Bella and Charlie watched from the little cottage in Montana as news of their death was all over creation. _Charlie Swan and his daughter, Isabella Swan were in a fatal car accident just last night. The blazing fire burned their bodies to be unidentifiable, but there is a 100% certainty that these are the remains of the Chief and his beloved daughter. We will be holding a memorial service next week. _

Charlie clicked off the tv. "Wow, Peter was right. Where is he off to anyhow?" He asked Bella, who glanced outside. "He went to mail Victoria's head to the Cullen's. You're taking this better than I would have thought dad." She smiled. Charlie just shrugged and leaned back in the couch. "I don't want to lose you Bells. So I'll be understanding if anything as long as you're in my life honey." Bella smiled, leaning into his side. "I know I don't say it often, but I love you dad." Bella whispered.

Charlie didn't say anything except kiss her temple. He stood with a slight groan. "I'm going to turn in for the night. See you in the morning." Charlie stayed as he walked towards his wing of the house.

Bella just sat there, her mind mulling over her vampire. Her eyes twinkled as she thought about him. Aside from their almost kiss the day in her truck, she hasn't made a move, and Peter has given her space for her to figure out what she wants. One thing she knew though is that Peter would protect her with his life. He ripped out Jacob's heart for her safety.

He was honest in his word and Bella knew that no matter what, his honesty was his word and Bella trusts that. She stood, knowing Peter was outside on the phone, making more arrangements for their change. She walked outside on the deck, his back to her. "Yes. Okay I need two new sets of identification. One for a Charlie Whitlock, 5'9 and one for an Isabella Whitlock, 5'3. I'll send you pictures and their date of birth. Thanks Garrett." He ended his call, and turned towards Bella.

She gave him a smile, to which he returned, holding out his hand for her to take. Bella didn't hesitate as she took it, giggling slightly as Peter twirled her around. She was tucked into his chest, facing the trees, the sky darkening. "What can I do for you darlin'?" He asked. Bella turned in his hold, leaning back some to look at him. "Kiss me." She said, holding onto his arms. One hand slid to his shirt, fisting it.

"Your wish is my command." Peter growled softly, leaning down to finally capture his mate's sweet lips. Her hands reached to his hair, pulling it softly as Peter nipped at her bottom lip, making her moan softly. Peter kissed her until she was breathless and almost blue in the face. His teeth grazed her neck, making Bella gasp. "What do you want?" Peter asked in her ear, licking the shell of her ear. Bella shivered, swallowing. "I want..." Bella trailed off, closing her eyes as Peter started to suck on her neck, his fingers teasing her hips. "Hmmm? What was that little mate?" Peter asked, smelling her want for him.

Bella let out a breath, pushing herself closer to him. "I want you." She stated. Peter lifted her into his arms, nuzzling her neck. "And so you shall." Peter made his way to his bedroom, and softly kicked the door closed, his lips finding Bella's. He could tell she didn't want to make a lot of noise to which he corrected rather quickly. He pushed her against the door, unbuttoning her shirt slowly. He looked her in the eyes as he smirked. "These walls are sound proof. You can make all the noise you want." He purred, making Bella moan.

***Lemon Warning***

Peter made quick haste of her shirt, ripping her bra completely to shreds. Bella gasped with a surprised "oh" dropping form her lips as Peter's tongue slowly ran across her nipple. His other hand started to knead her other breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers.

Her hands grasped his shoulders as she rolled her hips against him. "Peter.." She moaned as he switched breasts, softly nipping at her nipple, eliciting a deep groan from her as she pushed herself harder against him, finding that friction she needed.

Peter grabbed Bella by the hips, his lips attached to her rock hard nipple, laying her on the bed. He started to tunbutton her jeans, slowly kissing his way down her body, mapping out every inch of her stomach. She was breathing hard, squirming like a worm, lifting her hips, once Peter started to pull them down.

He growled softly as he pulled them off, along with her underwear leaving her completely bare. She glistened like oil, Peter wasting no time as he started to lick her slit. From the bottom to the top, just barely grazing her clit, making Bella shiver.

"Peter...please." Bella begged, and Peter glanced up from his meal, watched Bella with her eyes screwed shut, her hair all around her. He spread her lips open, slowly, and leans back down to taste her again, this time his tongue flicking against her clit.

Bella gasped at the feeling, moaning softly. Her legs tensing up. "Relax." He purred. He continuously licked her clit, sliding one finger into her tight sex, his already hard cock, straining against his jeans. He slowly moved in and out, using his other hand to roll her clit with his thumb slowly, making Bella squirm and whimper. Peter added a second finger, her juices coating him immediately. He started to pick up the pace, roughly pushing that button of hers at a vampire's pace, watching intently as she moaned and gripped the sheets.

"Oh..oh my god. P-Peter." She gasped, as he then leaned back down, pulling her clit between his teeth, sucking on it like a baby would a nipple. His teeth grazed against it, making Bella shake, tightening around Peter's fingers as she came hard, moaning his name. Peter smirked into her thigh, kissing up her shaking body, removing his fingers and undoing his jeans.

His lips met hers once again, Bella moaning at the taste of herself on his lips. She pulled at his shirt, pulling it off as she explored him once again. She tentatively gripped his cock, Peter hissing at the touch. He buried his face into her neck with a purring growl. Bella glided his member towards her opening, and Peter slowly slid inside, inch by inch, her warmth surrounding him. Bella closed her eyes moaning at the feel of him.

Peter groaned softly as he slid all the way in, and slowly pulling out, keeping a steady pace as he licked at Bella's neck. He hummed and kissed her softly, looking into her half closed eyes. He nuzzled her nose as he leaned forward, his movements a tad sharper, pushing Bella up the bed, as she let out a loud moan. Peter quickly flipped them over when Bella grasped at his arms.

She was situated on top, Peter latching onto one of her breasts. Bella rolled her hips as she threw her head back. Peter grasped her hips, gently lifting her, and then bringing her back down, until Bella found a rhythm she liked, which Peter found that she liked it rough and hard, which is exactly what he gave her, slamming her back down each time, eliciting an excited scream from Bella. She shook again as she squeezed Peter's cock, cumming so hard that a pool laid around them. Peter moaned as his movements became more erratic, rubbing her clit with his thumb, wanting her to cum one more time before he did.

Bella was a mess, moaning and whining as she shivered, her body milking Peter for all she had, as Peter filled her to the rim.

***End of Lemon***

Bella laid on his chest in exhaustion, her eyes closing quickly. Peter just ran his hand through her hair as she fell asleep, his mind replaying her over and over again.

His demon was begging to bite into her neck and make her his forever. "Not yet." He said to himself. "We've got one more thing to do."

**One Month Later**

Bella Swan and Charlie Swan were dead to the world for about a month now, Peter wanted time for their new identities and to get his place in Texas up to par. He let the two humans inside his Texas home, knowing he was on a time limit. The Cullen's wouldn't make their move till a month from now giving Peter time to coax both Bella and Charlie into the vampire life.

Peter pulled Bella to his side kissing her head. "It's beautiful." She whispered and Charlie whistled. Peter gave Bella his card and told her and Charlie to order anything they wanted. "Any last meals? Get it. You'll need lots of clothes, splurge if you have to. It won't break my bank."

Bella gave him a smile and a peck on the lips as he swept away to get things going. They already had their new identities and it was a matter of when they'd be ready. Charlie and Bella decided that on Friday night they'd spend their last human moment together as father and daughter.

Peter lest them to their own devices as he got things set up, like blood bags, things to hold their short attention spans. The works.

***Friday Night* 11:50pm **

Peter glanced down at both Charlie and Bella who were laying on two separate couches. "Who's first?" He asked. "I wanted dad to see what he'd be getting into, so I'm first Peter." Bella stated, squeezing his hand. He gave her a blinding smile. "Alright darlin'." He leaned down, kissing Bella's lips, tasting her human skin one last time. Bella moaned softly, trying to commit his taste to memory. Peter pulled back with a chuckle, knowing his soon to be father in law/child was getting uncomfortable. "We'll have all the time in the world little mate. I love you." Peter whispered in her ear, sinking his teeth into her neck, Bella's instincts pushing her to fight against Peter, her human instincts trying their last to preserve her humanity.

She gripped Peter's arms with a shriek, until she quieted down, going limp. Peter bit into her arms and legs, pumping as much venom as he could without killing her. This would make the process much faster, cutting their turning by a day.

Bella's mouth was clamped shut as she squeezed her eyes closed, her grip on the bedding tight. Peter looked her over for a moment before turning to a curious yet hesitant Charlie. "Are you ready?" He asked. Charlie glanced at Bella and then Peter.

He nodded, closing his eyes. Peter bit into Charlie's neck, noticing briefly that both their blood was very potent for a human's. He did the same as he did to Bella, speeding up Charlie's process. He licked his lips as he stood back, watching his work. His demon was sitting patiently, very content with the little family he was soon to have.

***2 1/2 days later* **

Peter leaned against the wall, waiting. Both of their heartbeats were speeding at a fast rate. Bella was squirming, whimpering in pain. Charlie on the other hand was still as ever. Silent. He found it interesting.

Even more intriguing was that Charlie was the first was one awake, as soon as his heart stopped. He sat up quickly, blinking. He looked in Peter's direction, growling slightly at the treat of the Captain's scars. "Easy youngin'." He warned. Charlie shaking his head for a moment. "Sorry Peter." Charlie's voice was still the same, just light and airy.

"It's alright. How do you feel?" He asked, glancing Charlie over. Charlie shrugged, coming to a stand. He glanced at Bella, his body almost a blur to Peter's eyes, as he went to her side. He glanced at her with his new eyes smiling. "I'm fine. My throat burns a little." Peter cocked his head to the side examining Charlie. "You're thirsty. Do you remember where I kept the blood?" He asked, testing the newborn. Charlie nodded.

"Go." Peter stated, watching as Charlie zipped through the room, and opened the bedroom door, the thing flying off the hinges. Peter hummed. That was something he could deal with. Not literally a minute year old newborn having a rational conversation. His attention turned to his beautiful mate.

She was stunning before, but now she was like a goddess and Peter knew that as soon as she was fed, he'd be fucking her to oblivion. "Charlie." He called, the man appearing next to him in seconds. He was a fast little fucker. Charlie cocked his head to the side, listening very closely as Bella's heart gave one last attempt at beating before stopping mid beat.

Peter waited, wondering what his mate would be like. Bella took in a breath, her eyes opening. Her focus went from a dust particle, to the patterns on the ceiling. Her nose took in two very different scents. Both familiar to her. One smelt like gunpowder and rain, while the other smelt like wood and pine.

Her eyes landed on the two men in her life, recognition settling in. She didn't growl like Charlie did, but took him in hesitantly. Her bright red eyes took in Charlie, giving him a wide toothed grin. She didn't know who to go to first, the need for her mate hitting stronger. Peter barely caught her as she tucked herself into his body, purring instantly.

"Mine." She whispered, her voice tinkling like bells. Peter just chuckled, staring at his creations. "You two are some weird fucks." Bella glanced at her father, taking in a deep breath, her eyes darkening instantly. Peter could feel her body shaking as she could smell the human blood downstairs.

She bolted from Peter's arms, and down the stairs. Peter and Charlie followed after her, both curious. Bella rippes into the first blood bag with hunger, gulping it down quickly. As she went for the other, her frustration was growing as she kept ripping the bags open. Peter made his way forward, stopping Bella from destroying her 5th bag. "Let me help." He stated. Bella just stared at him, her eyes conveying that he get her what she wanted.

She smiled happily as Peter opened another bag, this time taking her time to appreciate it, her memories coming back to her. Once she was sated, she seemed to calm down, and to Peter's surprise, they were almost like year olds rather than newborns.

He learned that Charlie had a slightly better grip on it than Bella. Her frustration getting the best of her at times. She was typical yet reserved, only her anger pushing her over the edge. After a few weeks, they were able to focus better, their attention span lasting for a solid 5 minutes before they became enthralled with something else.

He taught them how to hunt, how to defend themselves, and the basics of survival. He wanted them fit for anything. When Charlie hunted, Peter used that time to claim Bella everywhere he could, not having to hold back. It was interesting that they both took to combat very well, almost able to hold their own against Peter.

That was enough, and Peter was satisfied with that. He currently found himself in front of Charlie and Bella, explaining The Cullens arrival. Bella growled at the mention of their name, venom pooling in her mouth. Charlie growled low in his throat.

"Tomorrow is an important day, Edward is gifted and Carlisle can be a sneaky bastard. I _don't _you want you alone with them. Do you both understand?" Peter asked, staring them both in the eyes. They nodded silently. "I don't want them pulling shit on us. Let's go have a night on the town?" Peter asked, twirling Bella around. Charlie laughed. "Sounds good to me."

**The next day**

_"Easy darlin'." Peter soothed, licking the mark on her neck, his eyes flicking to the bronze haired boy. "Hmm, Cullens, so glad you could join us. I see you got my little present." He laughed, looking to the head that Carlisle was carrying._

_"What's this about?" Carlisle asked, although knowing what it was. "One of your little children have been naughty. I'm not very happy." He drawled. Everyone looked to Edward, who as staring straight at Bella._

_Peter growled low in his throw, shooting Edward a look. "So what's it going to be?" Peter asked, seeing that his brother and his demented little demon were nowhere to be found._

_Edward swallowed._

"Well?" Charlie asked, glancing between Edward and Carlisle. His eyes landed on Esme, for some reason feeling an uncontrollable rage within him. Peter's radar went off, his attention quickly going to Charlie. "Well I'll be dammed Cullen. You've been a very naughty doctor. Esme darlin'. Come forward." Peter stated. Esme looked at Peter confused and then looked to Carlisle.

"I don't bite." Peter reassured, his red eyes taking her in. Esme started to make her way forward, until Carlisle's hand grasped her arm. "_Don't._" He hissed.

Bella's nose twitched, her eyes going to her father and then Esme. Her eyes narrowed. "My mate may not bite, but I _do. _Let her go." She snapped, leaning forward slightly. Peter kept Bella in a firm hold, chuckling slightly. "You better listen to my lil darlin' here. I _will _let her go. She's a feisty one." He smiles evily.

"Peter please stop using my daughter. You know how she gets." Charlie chuckled, making Bella growl at him playfully. He gave her a wink. Carlisle let Esme go, the little woman fleeing to Charlie's side in seconds. "You know keeping a mate that you _know _doesn't belong to you is forbidden. Although not wrong to keep a companion. Esme, were you forced to be with Carlisle in any way?" Peter questioned.

Esme glances at Carlisle and Edward. She merely nods. Peter hummed, seeing as how he missed the so called "connection" between Esme and Carlisle. "Well that's over now. So like I said. What's it going to be?" Peter asked, his little mate shaking slightly. She was ready to pounce. Edward glanced at Bella again, both Charlie and Peter growling at Edward's obvious boner.

Peter glanced at Rose and Emmett, the two watching with curiosity. "We will go to the Volturi if need be." Carlisle snarled. Peter let out a booming laugh, that made Esme step closer to Charlie. "That's fine. Just know that you _will _die." Peter smirked.

Edward growled, looking at them all. "Why can't I read you? I can't even read Esme." Edward stated. "I think you all should run along now." Peter stated, dismissing them. Bella watched as the four disappeared, Emmett and Rose quite conflicted.

Bella swirled around after a moment looking at Peter confused. "They're going the Volturi. Carlisle used to be with them. Why is that a good thing?" She asked. Peter caresses her face, amused with her sharpness.

He leaned forward, his nose nuzzling hers. "The Volturi are my bitches darlin'. My greatest ally." He smirked.

**AN: This is not where I thought I'd go with this, but I apparently did, and that lemon was also something I hadn't planned on doing, but here we are. Part 3 will be up soon. **


	3. The Captain's Bitches

**AN: I didn't except to get so many positive reviews about this, but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Here is part 3.**

**Add Some Sugar to My Tea Won't You Darlin'?: The Captain's Bitches**

**APOV**

I held up my hand to silence the poor excuse of a vampire before me. "You created a newborn leaving it ungoverned to massacre a whole fucking town. And the one thing I do _not _do is tolerate unguided newborns left alone. You're dismissed." I hissed.

I ignored the screams of pain as one of my minor guards approached. "Master Aro, you have a call from the Captain." He bowed and I nodded. So the Captain is finally calling. I smiled as a I dropped down from my throne and into my office.

I picked up the phone with slight glee. "Captain." I answered. "Aro. I'm just calling to let you know that some of the Cullen Clan are on their way to you."

I hummed at that. As much as I was passive with Carlisle, he sure wasn't my favorite vampire. "What's the issue Captain?" I asked. Peter was a vampire I met eons ago. I owed him my life. Without him, I would've never met my mate.

Back in the South, sat that she devil Maria, in the depths of hell. Marcus, Caius, and I went to take care of this problem when I ran across my then human mate. Long story short, she was turned, put into the ranks, and whatever the hell Peter's gift was, told him she was valuable someway. She was being processed for elimination by the Major, but Peter stated otherwise. From then, there was history.

I listened intently as Peter told me about his used to be human mate, and The Cullen's involvement in her life. I raised my brows as he told me that the young Esme was his mate's father's mate. Interesting. "So I'll be seeing you? I can have my jet ready by tomorrow?" I offered. Peter laughed on the other side. "Excited are you?" He asked jokingly. "Actually? Yes. I've been dying to end the bastard and his little demon. So the Major and his little pixie weren't there? What about the brute and his thorn?" I asked curiously.

Peter paused for a moment, talking to someone before he came back on the line. "No, I don't know where they are, but I will find them. As for those two? I'm not sure what involvement they have at the moment. Edward and Carlisle for sure. We'll see you in a few hours. And Aro?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed, thinking about all of the things I would do to Carlisle and Edward. "Don't let them know how much you want to kill them just yet. My mate and I will be there soon, we might get there first. I will be leaving Charlie here with Esme as she is just about as old as I am, and can handle Charlie if need be. See you soon." Peter stated, ending the call.

I smiled, rubbing my hands together.

* * *

**Air Strip in Italy**

Peter held Bella close as she held her breath. "Doing real good there sugar. See that car? Almost there now." Bella whimpered slightly, but nodded, clutching Peter's arm. One of the Volturi guards opened the door for them, Peter ushering Bella inside first. He slid in behind her quickly, the door shutting instantly.

A cup of blood was waiting for her. "Gently now." Peter warned, watching as Bella took her time, her fingers wrapping around the cup. He smile as she drank from the cup quickly, her red eyes glowing. Peter pulled her to his side, nuzzling her neck. "You ready?" He asked, and Bella nodded. "I'm just surprised that you and The Volturi are close. Edward made it seem like it they were evil." Peter shot her a smirk. "Oh, they are evil, and Aro is one mean son of a bitch, but not as evil as me." He whispered the last part in her ear, making her giggle.

Bella shot him a smile, nuzzling her mark on his neck. "I love you Peter." She sighed. Peter kissed her hair. "I love you too lil darlin'." As they closed in on the home of the kings of their race, Peter grasped Bella's chin, urging her to look at him. His eyes were slightly darker. "You stay close to me you hear? Now nobody would even try to test me, but some do, and they will use you to do it. And what is it I care about?" Bella gave him a smile. "Me." Peter nodded, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"That's right. And what happens if _anything _happens to you?" He asked, also warning Bella of her temper as well. "You raise hell." She giggled, making Peter shake his head. Bella loved when Peter went animalistic, bloodshed also a feeling within her. She was a little warpath, her Captain right with her. "That's right, I raise hell. Now, I'm thinking we've beat those pussies here, so we'll get comfortable. Sounds good?" He asked. Bella nodded, her attention focused on something else entirely.

Peter and Bella were ushered inside, taken to the throne room immediately. Peter pulled Bella flush against his side, smirking at Aro who was on the phone, looking annoyed. "So you say this...Peter Whitlock_ turned_ two humans, and kidnapped your mate? Hmmm. Oh, so these humans were once near your coven? A human female to which Edward didn't turn? Oh my! He planned on turning her but this Whitlock fellow turned her and her father you say? Why would he do such a thing?" Aro nodded, rolling his eyes. Bella almost snickered at Aro's face of boredom, but his voice laced with fake shock. "Well, I will need proof of this Carlisle. Oh? An hour? Splendid!"

Aro ended the call, groaning. "Bunch of morons." He growled. Peter let out a laugh. "Your annoyance never fails to amuse me Aro." Bella took a hesitant step behind Peter, not used to other vampire proximity, another male at that, besides Charlie's as Aro walked forward, extending his hand. Bella fisted the back of Peter's shirt as he moved forward, shaking Aro's hand. Aro's red eyes found Bella's in understanding. "It's alright. I don't bite." Aro coaxed. Bella glanced up at Peter, who nodded reassuringly. Bella tentatively stepped up from behind Peter, her left hand gripping his arm like a vice.

She shook Aro's hand with a hesitant smile. Aro just stared at her for a long moment, only when Peter fidgeted did he look to Peter. "I can't read her. Interesting." Bella snatched her hand away with a quiet sorry. Aro just waved his hand. "Oh dear, don't be. I wouldn't expect you to be any other way but reserved and quite frightened. But don't worry, your mate wouldn't let anything happen to you." Bella looked at Peter lovingly, before turning back to Aro. He made his way back to his seat and smiled. "So Carlisle and Edward will be here along with Emmet and Rosalie as witnesses. So what's the plan?" Aro asked.

Bella glanced at Peter with a smile, showing a row of full teeth. "Master Aro?" Bella asked. Aro glanced at her with narrowed eyes, a smile forming. "Aro dear. What do you need?" He asked. "Can I sit on your throne?" Peter glanced at Bella, chuckling. "Lil darlin'...you want to play princess. How cute." He raised his brow towards Aro, knowing where his little mate was going with this little plan. "You really don't want to say no. I hate it when she's upset." Aro gave a laugh. "I wasn't going to say no Captain. I need some robes."

* * *

Bella and Peter stood behind a throne, their heads down, as they listened to Carlisle's bullshit ass story. "Now Esme is with them. I- he'll kill her."

arlisle stated worriedly. Bella almost snorted. Aro stepped down from the seat, Caius looking on to wait for the signal. Carlisle gulped as Aro came close. "Daughter. Would you be a dear and get Rosalie Hale?" Caius asked.

Edward and Carlisle couldn't sourness their gasps, trying to see this new addiction. Bella glided past them, and making her way towards the back of the rom to grab Rose. Bella put her fingers to her lips as her eyes widened.

Bella brought Rose forward, Peter going to retrieve Emmett. Once they were both brought forward, Peter stood next to Bella, just watching the floor. "Did we do good father Aro?" Bella asked lowering her hood, Peter doing the same.

Carlisle stared in disbelief. "That's Peter Whitlock! I thought you said you didn't know who he was Aro! What is this?" Aro let out a laugh. He glowered at Carlisle growling.

"You best watch your tone. I know the truth, I've seen it already. My only purpose at this moment is to see if the brute and his thorn were aware of such transgressions. My dear?" He asked holding his hand out for Rose. She placed her hand in his, Aro's eyes closing immediately.

He took a deep breath, his eyes opening quickly. He glanced at Carlisle with black eyes. "You vile, disgusting, ingrate!" He snapped, making Bella jump. She shifted closer to Peter confused. He squeezed her hip. "It's alright darlin'." He whispered in her ear.

"You've been threatening these two for years! She didn't dislike the human, she wanted to save her! The plans you had. And Esme! I can't believe I let you walked out of here all those years ago! And why would you choose Esme as a cover for your mate status when your mate stands next to you! Are you out of your mind?!" Everyone gasped, their eyes roaming the two pitiful men.

Bella wrinkles her nose. "No wonder you rejected me." She whispered. "That's why he's always acting as if he has a stick up his ass. He does." Peter chuckled. He stared at the two men, shaking his head. "Aro..can I have their heads? The spinal cord needs to be intact though." Peter stated. Bella glanced up at Peter curiously. This was the punishment Peter wanted. "Oh..actually, I would like them whole." He changed his mind. Aro raises a brow. "Only if I get to see." He smirked. "You dirty man." Peter smirked.

* * *

**Texas**

On the back property of the land, sat Edward and Carlisle, unmoving. Well they couldn't really. Their heads were on spikes. They silently watched as their body parts were being burned. Peter laughed as Edward winced, his penis being ripped from his body. Bella laughed, the appendage being able to fit in her palm. "So I'm assuming you were bottom?" She asked crushing it in her bare hands.

She walked forward, grabbing his hair and pulling his head off the stick. She tossed his head up a few times, and Edward groaned slightly. "Batter up Captain!" She laughed. Peter stood across from her with a sledge hammer, able to smash through stone.

"Toss it sugar." He called. Bella tosses Edward's head towards Peter, who swung hard, shattering Edward's head to dust.

As Bella went for Carlisle, she smiled at her father who was holding Esme, who had Carlisle's head. She smirked pointing to Peter. "Whenever you're ready darlin'." Peter called. Esme tosses the head, it meeting the same fate.

The four danced around under the stars for hours. As Esme and Charlie went off to the woods, Bella hummed as Peter kisses down her neck. "Peter?" She questioned. "Yes?" He responded. "What are we gong to do about Jasper and Alice? Yes they were quite stupid in trying to save them, but I want them out of our basement soon."

Peter chuckled. "Already done. I sent them to Mexico." He shrugged. Bella laughed.

**AN: Well that concludes it. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
